The Hamster and The Monkey
by MetaCross
Summary: Prequel to Two Towns: The Powerpuff Girls Stitch! When a malicious monkey and a malevolent hamster unite, only the best heroes of New Townsville and New Town can stand a chance! Presenting Hyper Blossom, Rowling Bubbles, Powered Buttercup, Yuna and Stitch!
1. Ep 1 Pt 1 - Back to the Town

Ark 1: The Hamster and the Monkey

Episode 1: Starting Positions

Part 1: Back to the Town

"Aaahhh, the city of New Townsville, a place full of the nicest people that the world has ever seen. The place is filled with some of the best structured buildings and street security system which compensate the group of fearsome monsters that attack the city and its nice citizens. Just like today with the evil monkey Mojo Jojo... Hmph, i can barely pronounce his name, but fear do not, for this beautiful city is not only home to this villain, but also the home to the heroic Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Just this morning they started battling Mojo for trying to rob a bank, why? "Because I can" he said."

"The fierce battle still has got no end as we can see in the sky... Um, where did they go?, man, this is so anticlimatic."

"Excuse me, ma'am, did you see where the Powerpuffs go?"

–Yeah, just a moment they were here, but the monkey tried to escape in that direction.

"Where?, there?"

–Yes.

"Thank you, nice lady."

"So, after Mojo flew away the girls followed him in an attempt to capture the monkey. But something's wrong, there are no Powerpuffs nor evil monkeys in the skies of New Townsville, that lady must been confused..."

CLANK!

"Wow, what was that sound?, it seemed to come from near the beach; of course!, I knew I'd find them, there they are: The Powerpuff Girls Z! Fighting against a machine of Mojo's craft just above the beach of New Town*."

"Let's see how they defeat that son of a gun."

Above the clouds of the sky of New Town, three floating girls were fighting against a giant octopus-like robot controlled by no none else than Mojo Jojo.

A giant tentacle moved violently almost hitting a blue dressed girl with two pig tails on the sides of her hair and a large bubble wand.

–Be careful, Bubbles –shouted a green dressed girl with messy hair. That was Buttercup, the toughest fighter.

–Alright, Mojo, my turn. STICKY BUBBLES –said Bubbles, the joy and the laughter, while swinging her wand from which giant green bubbles emerged and went towards Mojo Jojo. The monkey then protected himself with three of the eight tentacles of the machine. The bubbles then hit them and exploded, gluing them.

–Hey!, that's cheating, it's not fair –said he.

–Look who's talking; this ends right here, Mojo –exclaimed a red dressed girl with a big red bow on her head, the commander and the leader, Blossom. Then she spun around herself –string o'truth! –after that, she threw a red yo-yo to the machine's tentacles, immobilizing them –HA!, now you shall only speak the truth from now on. Talk if you dare!

–Um, I'm not sure what you're trying to do with that –said Mojo.

–C'mon, Blossom, this is serious –said Buttercup.

–Yeah, stop it with the comic references –said Bubbles.

–Okay, okay. Buttercup!, finish him off now that he can't move –commanded Blossom.

–'Bout time!

Then she flew above Mojo while charging her hammer's hyper beam.

"Wait, they don't shoot the lasers from their eyes here?"

No, I mean, they can but they still need some practice**.

"I see."

Well, where was I?, oh, the lasering. But just before she was ready, the infamous monkey aimed a ray gun to her.

–Meet my momma! –shouted he when he fired the gun.

A red blast flew through the air and, finally, hit the green girl. She then yelled with pain and fell just to be trapped with the machine's only free tentacle.

–Muahahahaha, let's see what you can do without your friend –shouted Mojo.

–Leave her alone, Bubble Bla...

–Stop that or I'll crush her until she's completely crushed! –alerted Mojo jojo. The tentacle started to tighten.

–Ggghhh.

–No!

–Okay, Mojo, what do you want? –said Blossom.

A smile showed on his face.

–Total world domination! –exclaimed him.

–We can't give you that! –said Bubbles.

–What do you mean?, I won by defeating you, now I shall rule the world as its ruler –said Mojo.

–World domination takes more than just defeating us, you need an army...

–...strategies...

–...defeat all governments...

–Oh, and tanks, giant, spiky tanks –said Buttercup looking at Mojo.

–You need way more than a robot octopus to accomplish something as big –explained Bubbles.

–But...but...AAARRRGG, I DON'T CARE, MOJO WILL DESTROY YOU ANYWAY –screamed throwing Buttercup to the other girls.

The girls caught her, but barely.

–Take this!

When he shouted that, his machine turned its base to the girls, showing a big energy sphere on its center.

–Good bye Powerpuff Girls, hahahaha.

The sphere almost finished charging when, out of nowhere, the clouds above Mojo opened and a giant orange egg-like spacecraft hit Mojo damaging his machine's turbines and sending him non-stop to the horizon while he screamed like a little monkey.

The spacecraft continued descending as the girls stood there.

They were amazed at the sudden apparition of the craft, but still happy that it saved them.

–Alien invaders! Just like my comics! –said Blossom.

–What do we do? –asked Bubbles.

–I say we send them back to outer space –said Buttercup preparing her hammer.

–Wait!, what if they're friendly and just want to bring peace to the world? –pointed Bubbles.

–Are you serious?

–Or what if they're lost and just want to call home like E. T.?

–What's Eetee?

–Let's ask the Professor, he'll know what to do –said Bubbles.

–Yeah, let's go to the lab, that way we can get answers AND say hello to Ken, I already miss him –said Blossom.

–But you just saw him this morning.

–It's been that long already?!

The girls then flew away to the Professor's lab in New Townsville.

Below the clouds, standing in the beach there was a girl with a red dress with yellow flowers and two spiky pigtails on her head, she was the same age as the Powerpuffs, admiring the spaceship that was descending slowly until it landed on the water.

Said spaceship looked like a giant orange egg with red stripes. Suddenly, a gate opened on its front, and four figures came out of the ship. The ones of the sides had an astronaut-like suit, but with a large tail and a head similar to a lizard. In the middle there were two figures, the tallest was wearing a black dress with pointy ornaments on the back, her face had light blue skin and looked like an old lady; the shortest was wearing a red spacesuit with a yellow triangle on the chest, he had blue fur and black eyes…

"And looked like a dog."

He doesn´t look like a dog, why does everyone think he looks like one?

–Stitch! –yelled at him the girl on the beach while waving her hand at him.

–Uh… Yuna! –yelled Stitch and afterwards he jumped from the platform he was, causing his spacesuit to fall and freeing all of his fur from the annoying material it was made of.

He ran to the arms of his friend after weeks of not seeing each other and hugged her while both laughed with joy.

–Oh, Stitch, how I missed you –exclaimed Yuna.

–Me too, Yuna –said the little furry.

The other three aliens walked to them and were by their side moments after.

–I see you are quite enjoying this reunion –said the tallest.

–Yes, Grand Councilwoman, thank you for letting Stitch get back home –said Yuna.

–It is the least I can do after all the help he gave to the Federation in order to win the war againist the Irkens.

–Really thank you…

There was a moment of silence.

–You can go now if you wish, I'll stay here to try one of those creamed ice –explained the Grand Councilwoman.

–Thank you, oh, and they're called "ice cream" –exclaimed the girl –. Let's go home, Stitch.

–Vamos! –said Stitch.

 _*New Town and New Townsville are different cities on this, but, why do they have similar names?_

 _**There was a TV spot where Buttercup fired a green laser from her eyes, so I decided to make it canon to this story._


	2. Ep 1 Pt 2 - United Galactic Federation

Ark 1: The Hamster and the Monkey

Episode 1: Starting Positions

Part 2: The United Galactic Federation

Yuna and Stitch were walking through the streets of New Town, both happy for finally seeing each other, but there was something on Stitch's head.

–Yuna, where are Jumba and Pleakley? –he asked.

–They were too busy to come; they hope you don't mind –said she without giving it importance.

Stitch was a little sad to hear that, but then he thought Jumba would be doing some "evil" experiment and Pleakley probably was cleaning the mess left by his last failed experiment. Yeah, that was probably it.

They continued their walk with Stitch telling Yuna about everything that happened while he was in space impeding Operation Impending Doom II*, all of this while recreating the sounds of the spaceships and weapons.

Yuna was fascinated with Stitch's words and how he seemed really excited and had goose bumps with his tale. She was worried that what she had planned would not impress him after everything he lived. Maybe he was happier in space, fighting bad guys and war machines…, but no, he was her ohana, and she knew that ohana was everything to him, that's why he stayed with her and her grandma that day, that's why he fought against Hämsterviel, that's why he always wears Lilo's Tiki amulet… But she hasn't seen that amulet since the very same day he had it back from Lilo.

–Hey, Stitch, where did you put that Tiki amulet Lilo gave you? –asked Yuna, trying not to look worried.

–Huh –Stitch looked at his chest –, oh, right here –exclaimed he and the amulet popped out of his fur similar to what happens to his third and fourth arms**.

Yuna laughed at that with relieve.

"Back at New Townsville. In the skies passing through the clouds were the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

They were leaving a trace of each one's color behind.

"Yeah, that too."

"Thinking about what the Professor's answer would be, they had their own reason to fly to the lab, 'maybe he says the aliens are friendly and their leader might be handsome. I could have the best love story the world has ever seen, the best superheroine and the prince of another world bringing peace to the world and living happily ever after', 'maybe the Professor says they came to preserve the live and home of all the little cute animals of this world and need me to do so', 'how would it feel to kick some alien ass?'."

When they were getting closer, they started to descend until they almost touched the buildings.

"But Bubbles flew too close to one and caused a tanned Hawaiian to drop his ice cream, the poor guy hasn't tasted a single lick of one in years."

Yeah, we all suffer for him.

"Do I detect sarcasm in that sentence?"

Don't ya say?

Finally, the girls arrived at the lab and went immediately with the Professor.

–Professor! Professor! –yelled the three of them when they saw him.

–Girls!, what's happened?! –asked the Professor with worry.

–We were fighting Mojo…

–And he almost crushed silly Buttercup…

–Yeah, he almost crushed silly me… Hey!

–But a spaceship appeared and sent Mojo away…

–And we want to know if they're alien invaders…

–Or if they're peaceful…

–Are they handsome? –asked Blossom with hearts in her eyes.

–What? –said Bubbles and Buttercup at the same time, staring at she.

The Professor then talked to clarify everything.

–Don't worry, they're peaceful, but I can't say anything about the handsome part.

The girls were relieved, but Blossom... not so much.

–How do you know? –asked Bubbles.

–Because they notified us –explained the Professor.

–Wait, just like that?, there needs to be something more –exclaimed Buttercup.

A kid walked in front of the girls with a smile. He was the Professor's son, Ken.

–Of course there is, but... not everyone knows that, only the heads of all of the world's governments are informed about it...

–About what? –asked Blossom.

–About –the kid then waved his hands – THE UNIRAWD GALAWTIC FEDEREISHAWN –said with excitement while pointing to the sky, apparently.

"I don't get what that kid says sometimes."

Yeah, he's really smart, but his voice is just… I don't know how to put it on words.

"You can only mature intellectually that fast, but physically..."

–The what?

–Um, I mean, the Unit…!

–THE UNITED GALACTIC FEDERATION! –spouted the Professor pointing to the sky.

–Aaaww, I wanted to say it –exclaimed Ken.

–Haha, sorry –said his father while touching his neck.

–So, what is the "United Galactic Federation"? –asked Bubbles.

–I can't tell you, only the world's most important people are allowed to know this kind of information (but you're superheroines so I guess you really are important), hah, what the _H_!, I'll tell you about it –said the Professor.

–Can I tell them? –asked Ken.

–Sure, why not?

Ken cleared his throat before he started talking. The girls looked in expectation.

–The United Galactic Federation is a government composed of thousands of star systems and alien civilizations which made an alliance to maintain the peace in the galaxy –explained he.

–So… is the Earth part of that federation? –asked Blossom.

–Well, not really, our planet is only part of them because we convinced them that the mosquitos are an endangered species and they need us to live –said Ken.

–They're only peaceful with us because of mosquitos?! –exclaimed Buttercup, Ken nodded –…that's the best we could come up with to not be destroyed? –said she with a sarcastic tone.

–Yeah, at least it worked, right?

–But then, what are they doing here? –asked Bubbles.

–They came to return one of his commanders to his home, they didn't tell any details, but look, they're still here, and apparently they don't want to go for now –said the professor pointing to the TV, which the girls didn't note that was on.

Various cameramen were recording a little restaurant which would pass under their notice if it wasn't for its new customers. The Grand Councilwoman and one of her captains.

 _*You thought that was a one off thing? Well NYAH._

 _**Like 5 episodes of continuity errors solved in one dialogue._


	3. Ep 1 Pt 3 - Welcome Party

Ark 1: The Hamster and the Monkey

Episode 1: Starting Positions

Part 3: Welcome Party

The five characters were staring at the screen without saying a word, they all were interested in watching the aliens eating... until Ken said:

–Weren't you in school before chasing Mojo?

The girls looked at each other with concern.

–History class! –yelled at the same time before flying through the lab's windows… which weren't opened at all.

"What a mess; y'know, I always wondered who's the one that cleans and fixes all the destruction left by the Powerpuff Girls and other superheroes."

I don't really know now that I think about it, why does no one ever talk about this?

"You tell me."

Just after the girls left, a familiar voice talked to the scientist that were on the room.

–Did the aliens already left?

–No, but I think they're leaving soon –answered the Professor.

–Finally.

–Come on, Poochie, they're not going to wash your brain –said Ken to him.

–Well, I don't wanna find out if they're like the last ones the practical way –exclaimed Poochie while adjusting his aluminum hat and entering to his pillow shelter again.

Some miles away from that scene, the girls were flying as fast as they could to get to school before the class was over since they had to present their final project that day.

Finally, they arrived on the roof and Blossom went to the nearest door.

–Blossom, aren't you forgetting something? –said Buttercup.

–Huh?, What? –asked she.

–Your outfit –she pointed out.

–Oh, right. Transformation! –yelled Blossom.

Her outfit then started to glow intensely and when it disappeared…

"What the h!, where did Blossom go?"

She didn't go anywhere…

"Who's that girl?"

She's Momoko

"¿Qué moco?"

Ugh, listen, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup aren't their real names.

"What do you mean?"

They have secret identities, Hyper Blossom is called Momoko Akatsutsumi, Rowling Bubbles is Miyako Gotokuji, and Powered Buttercup is Kaoru Matsubara.

"Are you saying me they just 'magically' look different without their outfits?"

YES!

"You should have started from that".

Then Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru went to their class as fast as they could without using their superpowers.

"How do you even remember their names?"

I don't know, I just get used to calling them like that.

"Well, could you refer to them with their superhero names so I don't get lost?"

Ok, I'll use a combination of both until you get used to their real names.

"Thanks".

Far from that, in the streets of New Town, Stitch and Yuna continued walking to Tigerlily's house on a hill. Soon the cement disappeared, immediately followed by a smaller dirt road which would led them to their home.

While they were getting up through the road Yuna seemed quieter than before, which was a tad weird on her.

Finally, they arrived and Yuna opened the door without saying a thing.

Tigerlily wasn't there apparently, because all the lights were off and the inside of the house was completely dark. Yuna then turned them on.

–Surprise! –yelled a bunch of familiar voices.

Then all of his ohana got out of their hiding place. The house was filled by all of Stitch's friends; Hiroman, wearing his soccer uniform, and a soccer ball, practically it was part of his clothing since he almost never leaves it on his house; Jessica was on his side, putting more attention to him than the one they were welcoming; her friends, Toriko and Makiko, were standing right next to her and were actually paying attention to Stitch; Jumba was in the center of the room smiling at his creation, he had leftovers on his face, to which Pleakley was looking with disapproval at the other side of the place; between them was Dolores clapping slowly and quietly with a small smile on her face; next to her, Tigerlily was standing also with a smile on her face, said smile looked like if it came from a gentle person, it was definitively fake; but with her there was two unexpected guests: Yuna's grandma and also her father.

Stich was so happy for finally seeing them after so many weeks, he almost couldn't believe they were there for him, now, if only Angel was there…

–Stitchy!

Nevermind.

"I like how you narrate as if you were the character, you're becoming good at this".

Really?, thank you!

"Now, please pass me the sauce".

Hmph, here.

Angle hugged him and when she stopped Yuna said:

–We're all here to welcome you, Stitch.

–Well, I'm mainly here because I live here –Yuna frowned and looked at her –, but I guess I had to make some space in my agenda to assist –said she.

–Yeah, we really missed you –exclaimed Pleakley.

–So we had the idea of doing a welcome party for you –said Jumba.

–It was Yuna's idea –reclaimed Pleakley.

–Of course, but we helped, didn't we? –said Jumba.

–We also wanted to come make a visit so we asked Jumba if he could take us in his ship –said Yuna's Grandma.

Stitch smiled at that, he really missed them both since he hadn't seen them since last Christmas.

–Hey, I thought this was a party, so let's begin! –said the soccer boy.

–Haha. Let's party! –said Stitch, euphoric.


	4. Ep 1 Pt 4 - Prison Break… Again

Ark 1: The Hamster and the Monkey

Episode 1: Starting Positions

Part 4: Prison Break… Again

"Aaahhh, the city of… Where are we?"

We're in the Prison Asteroid K-37.

"Ahh, the Prison Asteroid K-37, a place full of the most horrific and evil beings to ever exist, from plorgonarians to kweltikwans*, cluster droids to sentient gems and irkens to cyborg sphinx**".

"Remind me why we are here again".

We're going to witness the escape of certain hamster.

"I love hamsters, I remember the girls once tried to save one from the hands of a bully; they failed, but it fell on toxic waste and had revenge over the kid".

That's fucked up.

"Yeah, they do way crazier things than your Powerpuff Girls".

The inside of the prison was illuminated by several blue lights, most were placed within the cells and giving light to their residents; the majority of them were standing in front of the unbreakable glass that separated them from freedom, well, actually it separated them from the droids and guards that would hunt them down if they tried to escape. Barely anyone has escaped this place's facilities, and only thanks to outside help.

Barely any conversation was maintained, but two odd characters were the exception to this. While they were in their own cell each, they didn't have any problem talking between them since they were right next to the other.

Both were sitting apparently bored.

–Y'know, I'd do anything to revive those old glory days, all that stealing and swindling, do you remember, Clyde? –said the smallest of them.

–Remember I have really bad memory, Bonnie –exclaimed Clyde.

–C'mon, Clyde, even you can't forget those times, when Jumba used to send us to rob all the artifacts he wished and all the information que needed to the corners of the galaxy, the best thieves of the universe, side by side working for a mad scientist –said she while doing a gesture with her hands.

–Aaahhh, yeah, those were our best years, doing what we wanted when we wanted and no one could ever catch us, until we went to _Eert…_ what happened to us, Bonnie? –asked he.

–I don't know, Clyde, we were fooled by our cousin and that little girl, I forgot her name.

–I thought we were really smart.

–Yeah, I don't get what happened, they acted so weird, they wanted to have fun like us, but didn't want to hurt someone, or do something bad, and all that stuff about "ohana" and "finding your one true place" … all our cousins had one, and they still used their abilities and remained almost the same, but we didn't… are we defective, Clyde?

–You tell me; you've always been the smart one –said he.

Bonnie looked to the ceiling.

–Remind me why didn't we use those keys, and why didn't we escape that last time*** –asked to Clyde.

–I don't know, maybe we wanted to change and turn good after what that Asian girl did for us –wondered Bonnie. Then she stood up –. I'm tired of this, Jumba created us for robbery, to steal, to be rogues and hated by everyone, and we shouldn't try to be something that we aren't!

–Yeah!, we weren't made to work to anyone, we're our own bosses!

–You're right, Clyde, let's stop pretending we're good and get the heck out of here!

–Yeah..., how are we going to do that? –asked Clyde.

–We just wait an opportunity to escape, we're opportunists at the end, right?

–Right.

Just at that moment, two guards escorted someone to an empty cell just beside Bonnie's.

"Then 'just at that moment', mmm, what a coincidence".

Hey, we're narrators, aren't we supposed to tell all the important stuff in one go?

"I see your point".

–Is that Stitch? –asked Clyde.

In that moment, they turned on the lights at the inside of the cell, illuminating the prisoner's face. He had handcuffs on his four arms and wore an orange suit just like the other prisoners. He looked just like Stitch, but less fluffy and his fur color was red. It was Stitch's evil clone, Leroy.

Then the guards pushed him into his new cell and locked him up. They then leaved him, all without saying a word.

The experiment waited a moment after they went and then he raised his immobile arms and used his head's antennae to unlock his cuffs and set his arms free. He then searched some weak spot on his cell, but apparently failed, as he grunted and kicked the wall.

–Wow, no need to be aggressive, you're just wasting energy –exclaimed Bonnie.

–Detaka!1 –yelled Leroy.

–Emba-chua2 –said she.

Leroy then returned to attacking the insides of the cell with no results.

–Do we really deserve the same penalty as this thing? –exclaimed Bonnie pointing to Leroy.

–I don't know about that –he then had an idea –. Hey, Bonnie, you said we can't escape from here without an opportunity, now's our chance, he has the strength to help us pass through the security guards and get us a ship –explained Clyde, Bonnie then opened her eyes.

–Good idea, Clyde –she went near Leroy's cell –. Goocha!3

Leroy then turned to the one who spoke to him with anger.

–Gaba?!4 –exclaimed Leroy.

–It looks like someone doesn't want to stay here –said Bonnie mockingly.

Leroy groaned.

–Relax, I just wanna help you get out of that uncomfortable cell –explained Bonnie.

Leroy remained silent, Bonnie then knew she finally caught his attention.

–Look, I know how to open the cells, but we don't have the tools nor the strength to do it, but you do, so let's make a little deal. I tell you how to get out of your cell and in return you set us free –said she.

Several seconds passed before an answer.

–Accata5 –said Leroy.

Bonnie smiled.

–Well then, see that metal plate on the ceiling? –Leroy turned his head to where she was saying –, use your claws to detach it.

Leroy climbed to the ceiling and did what she told him. He removed the plate with ease and it fell to the ground, revealing a bunch of interconnected circuits.

–Listen carefully, you have to be real fast so we're not busted; disconnect the wide red wire and the wide blue wire, then put the red one where the blue one was, the current then will stop in the slim red ones and it will be safe to cut them, then put the wide wires where they were; your cell should open imme…

The cell opened in that moment and Leroy appeared in front of Bonnie's cell.

–Iki bah bah6 –yelled Leroy just when an alarm activated.

–Great, now, access the panel and…

He slashed the cell's panel and the gate opened.

–That works too.

They then went with Clyde and freed him.

–Maka maka7 –exclaimed Leroy and the three started running after hearing the droids were approaching.

They sprinted through the hallways ignoring the hundreds of prisoners that looked at them with amaze. There were basically no familiar faces, that is if we exclude Dr. Habbitrale****, Ex-Queen Vexus, Lady Delia and, of course, Dr. Hämsterviel.

–Hey! I command you to set me free from this cell –yelled Hämsterviel.

Leroy then stopped and looked at him.

–Forget him, we gotta go before they catch us –exclaimed Bonnie.

He ignored her.

–Don't forget I'm your creator, don't just stand there standing there, DO SOMETHING!

Leroy then destroyed the cell's panel therefore freeing Hämsterviel.

The hamster walked to his creation.

–Hahaha!, I'm again free another time, no prison can hold me forever, for I, Hämsterviel, am… Hey!, Where are you going?! –yelled the hamster when he saw that the three experiments left him.

–Why did you free him? –asked Clyde.

–Distraction –said Leroy just when a computer voice said "Priority, prisoner Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel has escaped, all units concentrate on prisoner Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, section A-113, cell 750".

–Haha, nice! –said both Bonnie and Clyde.

The poor hamster didn't know what to do, so he just started running with his shot legs.

"I'm don't think those are legs."

Yeah, it looks just like if two feet were attached to his body.

He though they were gonna get him, but he then heard a familiar voice.

–Dr. Hämsterviel!, you're out of your cell!

Hämsterviel then turned in direction of the voice and saw a giant humanoid creature with a shark face, it was Ex-Captain Gantu.

–Of course, you, idiot, I hire you again, now, help me escape –said Hämsterviel while opening Gantu's cell.

–Thank you, Dr. Hämsterviel, I promise I won't fail you again –said Gantu while saluting.

–You're telling lies, liar!, you dumb, you always fail, I expect you to do better this time around –yelled the hamster.

–Of course, Dr. –said Gantu.

–Now, get me out of here! –exclaimed the hamster and after that he scaled to Gantu's shoulder.

–Hey, are you really just going to leave me here? –said another familiar voice, it was the sandwich lover, Reuben.

–Let's go, Gantu!

–No!, we can't leave without 625, if you hire me, you hire him, we're a team.

–Aww, that's really nice of you, Big Dummy –said Reuben.

–Don't make me change my mind.

–Agh!, alright, put me closer to the panel –yelled Hämsterviel and opened 625's cell, he then also scaled to Gantu's shoulder.

Just when they were leaving, another familiar voice called them.

"Jesus, do they have a whole prisoner family on this prison or something?"

Kinda.

–Oh you little hamsteery, you wouldn't just leave me here right?, remember all those beautiful times when you worked for me –said a pretty woman on a near cell, it was Lady Delia.

Gantu turned to her and Hämsterviel opened his mouth and exclaimed:

–Meega nala kweesta!8 –yelled Hämsterviel.

Then they started running leaving behind Delia's insults.

 **Tantalog translations:**

1Begone!

2You said it

3Hey, you!

4What?!

5Alright

6Come on

7Hurry

8(pukes all over the place)

 _*Pleakley and Jumba's species, respectively._

 _**I had to fill the prison with a species, so I took one from My Life as a Teenage Robot, Steven Universe, Invader Zim and Kit vs. Kat, respectively._

 _***Which happened at the end of the only Stitch! Anime episode they were in, such a waste, they are my favorite experiments._

 _**** Dr. Habbitrale appeared in the videogame Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626, he looks exactly like Hämsterviel, in fact, he was based on Habbitrale. He's going to appear again later on._


	5. Ep 1 Pt 5 - Back to Business

Ark 1: The Hamster and the Monkey

Episode 1: Starting Positions

Part 5: Back to Business

Hämsterviel was disappointed for his creation, bringing him to live and the little monstrosity just leaves him behind?

–UNACCEPTABLE! –yelled the hamster while holding thigh to Gantu's shoulder.

625 didn't seem to have problem on that since he had super strength and all that, he wasn't all that worried about getting caught by the robot cops that were chasing them, he only wanted to get out of there so he could make sandwiches of his own; the ones that were served there tasted awfully, they were made all wrong, pff, everyone knows the tomato goes after the ham and before the jelly.

–The footprints end here –said Gantu stopping right in front of a metallic wall.

–What footprints? –asked Hämsterviel.

–The ones left by 628*.

–WHAT?!, you've been following their footprints!, I though you already knew where the heck the ships were! –exclaimed he.

–Oh, I apologize for not remembering each centimeter of this place after the first and last time I've been here! –said Gantu with sarcasm.

"As if it wasn't obvious enough".

Is that sarcasm?

"Nah, how could it be".

–Was that sarcasm?, how dare you talk sarcastically to me with sarcasm!

–I don't want to interrupt you, fellas, but I think we should hurry –said Reuben while looking behind them at the robots.

–Where do we go? –asked Hämsterviel.

– Leave it to me, fluffy bonnie.

–I'm not a bonnie, I'm a hamster, A HAMSTER. But I appreciate the fluffy part.

Then Reuben grabbed Gantu by his uniform and started climbing with him, following the smell left by Leroy and company. The smell led him to a giant conduct, the gates of which had been violently destroyed by the three experiments.

After entering there; Reuben let Gantu loose and lied down on the metallic floor.

–You really should lose some kilograms y'know –said Reuben while breathing heavily.

–Come on, I am just in my ideal weight –protested Gantu.

–Stop wasting time and get me to the ship hangar before the guards arrive for us! –yelled to the incompetent servants that were with him.

–Oh yeah, I'm sorry –apologized.

–Stop apologizing and start running!

–Of course –said Gantu. He then grabbed Reuben and ran through the conduct.

An alarm could still be heard, not as loud like just some seconds ago, but that wasn't what was worrying them, the sound of the robots behind them was what they should fear, it is said that once one of those catch you, they never let you, no matter how much force you had, until only the crushed body of the prisoner had no signs of life, this didn't happen in a moment tho', no, it was slow to make suffer anyone that was between its claws, squeezing him, draining any sign of life…

"Um, remember this isn't only for adults, at all".

Oh, yeah, I'm sorry.

–It's here, stop, Big Dummy –exclaimed 625 hitting Gantu's shoulder.

–Don't call me that –said Gantu while stopping just next to a grating… which was smashed, presumably by the experiments –. Well, they really made things easier for us –observed Gantu.

He was right…

"REALLY right…".

The hangar was the scenario for what it looked like a big fight between the experiments and the guards.

"I'd use the term 'massacre'".

All the personal in the hangar either fainted or was stunned in the floor. Also, one the ships was missing.

–HA!, this is just perfect, now I can choose any ship I want! Let's see, the Blue Speeder 6000, or maybe the Red Police Cruiser**…

–Hey!, that one looks just like our old ship! –yelled 625 while pointing to almost the center of the hangar.

–Woah, that's right! –said Gantu and went in that direction.

–No! Stop it now!, Aagghh!

They arrived at the ship and got inside it.

–Man, I'm feeling just like those times at Kauai, making sandwiches and such.

–Yeah, those weren't the best 4 years of my life, but this ship made them a tad worth living.

–Will you stop remembering those memories and start remembering that we are still in prison! –yelled Hämsterviel at Gantu.

–I'm sorry, Dr.

–Stop being sorry and… AGH!

They all went to the ships controls and sat while Gantu commanded the ship.

This started flying some meters above the floor and then gained velocity until they approximated to the force field that stopped the air from getting out, but for some reason let the two groups of prisoners, escape.

Not much time after that, an immense quantity of police cruisers took off from various points of the asteroid.

All of them were chasing their ship, a signal was send to them in that moment. It said: STOP THE SHIP IMMEDIATELY OR BE BLASTED INTO SMITHEREENS.

–Well, that was pretty straight forward –pointed Reuben.

–I'm going to make a jump –warmed Gantu to the ship's crew.

He then pulled a small switch and the computer confirmed that the hyperdrive was ready to enter to the hyperspace. Gantu then returned the switch to its original position and all the stars in front of them stretched and instead of looking like dots they looked like lines, lines that covered everything in their sight. This didn't last long tho', and suddenly the stars gained their normal form once again***.

–Activating phantom cloak –exclaimed Gantu and the ship became invisible, not only to the human eye, but also for any radar or tracking device that tried to find them.

 _*Gantu doesn't know Jumba created experiment 628 before creating Leroy, but don't think that immediately makes him 629, eh._

 _**The same type of ship Stitch uses in the first Lilo and Stitch movie._

 _***Star Wars reference, hehe._


	6. Ep 1 Pt 6 - Oh My Tallest

Ark 1: The Hamster and the Monkey

Episode 1: Starting Positions

Part 6: Oh My Tallest

Gantu remained silent some time.

–Sooo, what now?

–Um... I'll make some calls –said Hämsterviel and he then got off his chair and walked to the communications room. Just before leaving the place Gantu interrupted him.

–Calls?, what kind of calls? –asked Gantu.

–Business calls, how do you think I make my fortune?

–But with who?

–With some old friends, it's none of your business, so continue being a good pilot and pilot us to a safer place! –said Hämsterviel.

He leaved Gantu and 625 on the room and the later referred to the other.

–I'm gonna make some sandwiches, want one?

–Yes, I want two of my favorite sandwiches, but this time with bologna, I'm breaking the diet to celebrate today's victory –said Gantu.

–Then I guess you're always celebrating with that gut –joked Reuben and leaved the room while Gantu grunted and he laughed.

Hämsterviel arrived at the communications room and started a call to his old friends. He waited several minutes until the call was answered. Two tall figures appeared on the screen.

–Oh, Tallests, it is such a pleasure to see you once mo...

–You again?, I thought we were clear when we said that our negotiations were over –said a red figure that drank some soda after talking.

–Yeah, you failed us in bringing the experiments and you still dare to call us –exclaimed a purple figure while pointing to the hamster.

–Ah, I apologize for that, oh, almighty and powerful tallest, but there was a minor...

"And fluffy".

–... Problem...

–What kind of problem? –asked the red one.

–Well, when I tried to retrieve Jumba's experiments they were saved by his latest creation and a little girl from a distant planet –explained Hämsterviel.

–And how was that experiment?, what were his abilities? –asked the purple one with curiosity.

–Oh, well, he is Jumba's ultimate experiment, capable of lifting 3000 times his own weigh, he can walk on any surface, spit acid, retain plasma shoots with his bare hands, and has the intellect of a supercomputer!

–And… What was his appearance? –asked the purple one.

–Well, he is blue, small and… fluffy –said the hamster.

–That's the warrior that defeated our army when we invaded Cluster Prime*! –exclaimed the red one, leaving his drink on the head of a nearby Irken.

–None of our soldiers could defeat that thing!

–Just thinking about him makes me want to… –said the red one making a gesture with his hands as if he was crushing something.

He continued on that while the other two were watching.

–Ok, we get why you couldn't defeat him, but a little girl?, you're starting to sound like Zim –said the purple one.

The red one stopped his gestures.

–Yeah, he always tells us he couldn't dominate Eerth thanks to a preadolescent creature with an enormous head.

Hämsterviel looked at both.

–Eerth you say?, that's just the name of the planet were that little girl is from –said he.

Both figures looked at him.

–Wait, Eerth actually exists?, I thought we sent Zim to nowhere.

–Yeah, It isn't on our maps, it was just in a note, I thought it was a joke from someone.

–Yeah, I always wondered where Zim landed –exclaimed the purple one.

–And what's with this planet with such skilled child heroes? –asked the red one.

–Not only child heroes, oh, Almighty Tallest Red, there's also a bunch of villains, weird creatures and weird creature-like villains –explained Hämsterviel.

–Really, how interesting, I wonder if…

–No, it couldn't be, right?

–We need more information to have a good answer, but how could we get it?

–Maybe from Zim, if he really is on that planet.

–Zim can barely mop the floor without causing some disaster.

–But then who? –asked Almighty Tallest Purple.

Both looked at Hämsterviel with a smile.

–It looks like we have a job for you, Dr. Hamster –said the red one.

–Oh, that's good, but it's actually Hämstervi…

–You will visit Eert and gather as much information as you can on every interesting aspect of it.

–Power sources, galactical history, and creatures that could work for us, the more villainous, the better, if they resist, we'll force them and turn them into slaves.

–And we'll give you a second chance to trap Jumba's experiments, especially this fluffy menace.

–Hah!, is that a deal what I hear? –asked the hamster.

–It is, for any bit of information on this Eert we'll pay you with dataries**.

–And we will also send you any equipment you need to capture the experiments and other powerful creatures you find.

–Oh, that's excellent, oh, Tallest…

–Then the deal is sealed, do not fail us this time, _Hamsterville_ or this time there will be severe consequences. Tallest out.

The call ended in that moment, Hämsterviel sat there, thinking what to do next.

"I'll need more help this time" he thought for himself.

 _*From My Life as a Teenage Robot, in this universe, just after Vexus was dethroned, the planet joined the United Galactic Federation._

 _**Star Wars currency, sorry, I just returned from watching The Force Awakens._

 **Author's note**

 **So that ends our introduction, and I'll use this space to talk about what's next, first of all, the story will be divided in arcs, and this arcs in episodes (like a normal series), and those in normal chapters, that way I'll feel like I'm making some progress in the story.**

 **I'll try to upload 2 chapters a month, but if I don't have time I'll only upload 1, and if I have a lot of free time I may upload more.**

 **You may have noticed that I mention and add characters from other cartoons, and I do that to use them later on. The main cartoons that I will use are, of course, Stitch!, PPGZ and Lilo and Stitch, but I may add the normal Powerpuff Girls someday, I mean, their narrator is on New Townsville teaching the serious narrator how to, well, narrate.**

 **The overall plot will be Mojo and Hämsterviel trying to capture experiments and any powerful creature they find, all this while trying to rule the world and defeating our main protagonists.**

 **Many characters will return in this series, like Bonnie, Clyde and Leroy (which will be recurring), Sasha from season 2 of Stitch!, Victoria from Lilo and Stitch, and her daughter, but of course I'm not forgetting about Lilo and Ani, which will appear a lot later on. Some recurring villains will be all the bad guys from PPGZ, the experiments, of course, and we'll have the return of a classic villain, HIM!, that's right, Hämsterviel is looking for powerful creatures for the Irken Empire and Him is one of them.**

 **I think that's everything for now.**

 **NEXT TIME ON PPGS! WE'LL HAVE A CHRISMAS SPECIAL BEFORE WE GET TO SEE (OR READ) THE FIGHT BETWEEN STITCH AND THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**


	7. Special Christmas Chapter

Special Chapter: Peace is in the... MOJO!

"Aaahhh, the City of New Townsville, a place like no other, but this day of the year there was something different, something special. The streets were empty and the stands closed, where were all the nice citizens of New Townsville?

Ah, but of course. Inside the city's beautiful homes, all the families enjoyed a good dinner together, is today some kind of... Holiday?

Wait a minute, flashy lights, inflatable Santas, a nativity in some houses... But of course, how could I forget, today's Christmas Eve!

That explains quite a lot.

Mmm, there's nothing really interesting as of now, let's just wait until tomorrow".

UNTIL TOMORROW!, can't you just narrate something else?

"Relax, my young padawan, one of the things you have to always remember is that we, as narrators, wait until something interesting or important happens before we start, well, narrating".

Why?

"So we don't get boring to anyone listening us.

...

Ah, finally, it's Christmas, and the first ones to wake up are the little children, excited to open their presents and to play with their toys and games.

But not only children were happy, there was a certain pre-teenager that was also really excited. She woke up in the instant that the light entered her room, opening her big eyes and screaming with excitement:

–It's Christmas!

She got up her bed and went down the stairs only to find their Christmas tree fully surrounded by colorful boxes, some even had ribbons.

Another person arrived that instant. She was just as excited (if not more) as the girl that was already there, she looked real similar to the girl, one could even say that she was a miniature of her. She was her little sister.

Both went to sit in front of the presents and started opening them.

–I cannot wait to see what I got for Christmas, maybe a super rare Batman graphic novel, or, or an expensive Wonder Woman action figure, or the full series of Johnny Cosmo, or the last DVD of Sailor Moon to complete my collection –said she while looking for a present that had her name on it.

–Wow, a Tommy O action figure –exclaimed her sister while opening her present.

She continued looking for one that had her name.

–Oh my god!, my favorite manga!, Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari*.

She kept looking.

–THE LAST NARUTO MOVIE, YYAAYY!

She inspected every single present, none of them said her name. She just stared at the gifts left by Santa. 'How could he have forgotten me?', she thought.

Her sister continued opening presents and yelling with excitement with each new gift she received.

After opening almost all of them, her sister asked:

–Why haven't you opened any present?

–Because no one says my name, how could Santa have forgotten me?, I thought I acted good all year.

–Ah, this is normal, or at least that's what our parents said, remember?

–What?, I don't remember.

–Yeah, you're too old to receive gifts from Santa, they told you a week ago, or was it a month…?

Too old to receive presents, can you imagine how she felt?, she always waited all year for this single day just to open her presents, and now she wouldn't receive any, so what's the point in celebrating that holiday then?

The center of her belt started to beep and a pink glow appeared on it with each sound that it made.

–Um, I'm going to the bathroom –said she and then she leaved the place.

–Guess she needs some time alone to reflect. IS THIS REALLY WHAT MY EYES SEE?, THE COMPLETE SERIES OF REMI!

After arriving to the bathroom, the girl removed said center of her belt, which in reality was a little gizmo, shaped similarly to… that thing that has make-up and the little mirror, how's it called?"

Dunno.

"Ah, whatever. She then slid her ring through it and she transformed into a magical girl named:

–HYPER BLOSSOM! –yelled she after transforming.

She then sneaked to the front door and flew to the sky.

What's the problem, Professor? –asked to the gizmo.

An image of Professor Utonium appeared on the screen.

–Blossom!, I'm glad you're here, the other girls are on their way.

–So what is it now?, seriously, can't we have a day off?, not even in Christmas? –said Buttercup via the gizmo.

–I'm sorry, girls, but Mojo Jojo has been reported to have stolen almost all the presents he can find in the city.

–No way –exclaimed Bubbles.

He's on some kind of turtle-shaped robot, it shouldn't be difficult to find him; he's approximately on the center of the city.

–Okay, we'll stop him, Professor –said Blossom.

–I know Mojo has done bad stuff before, but stealing presents from kids?, that way too much –said Bubbles.

–Yeah, I don't get any presents anymore, but I know how it feels to be a kid and expect them the whole year –exclaimed Buttercup.

–That's right, I remember how it felt to open each gift and play with all the toys that I received. I remember when I got Octi, I was so happy –added Bubbles.

Wait, so they didn't get any present and they're ok with it?

–You don't get any gifts in Christmas?, since when? –asked Blossom.

–Well, this is my first Christmas without presents, but to be honest I just enjoy being all day with my dad –she then started to whisper –. Until that stinky Mojo had to interrupt that.

–This is also my first Christmas without presents, but my grandma told me that Christmas isn't just about presents, it's about being with your family and enjoying that together –shared Bubbles.

–But you're not jealous of your sister having so many presents? –asked Blossom.

–I don't have any sister, but I don't really care about my brother having gifts, they're normally things that we all can use –said Buttercup.

–I don't have nor sisters nor brothers; you are the closer to having sisters, and you don't get presents, so I don't know how that feels.

Blossom remained silent for some moments.

–You' okay, Blossom, are you sad about not receiving presents? –asked Buttercup.

–No, I'm okay; wait!, I see Mojo! –exclaimed Blossom.

She flew closer to the buildings, descending more and more until landing on the streets.

She was looking to a giant turtle-like machine that had its shell filled with gifts, some were still covered by paper. But it had something that broke its resemblance with a turtle, which were large tentacles that extended almost to the full height of the building around it.

Those tentacles were stealing gifts from the departments that they could reach!

–Hey, Mojo!, just so you know robbing the kid's presents (and happiness) isn't right! –yelled Blossom at the monkey that was installed in a cabin mocated on the head of the machine.

He turned around to see who was talking to him, he then screamed.

–Ah!, the pink one!, hey!, you're not with anyone, are you alone? –asked Mojo.

–Well, the others should be here in a moment –said Blossom.

–Haha!, this is my chance!

Mojo then directed the machine's tentacles to Blossom's position, trying to grab her.

She dodged some and repelled the rest with her yo-yo, but her efforts were useless since there were too many of them and she finally got trapped in their claws.

–Ha!, gotcha! –exclaimed Mojo.

Blossom tried to free herself, but the tentacles were just too strong for her.

–You lose and I win!, all the presents of the global world shall be mine!

–Why do you even want... hrgghh... so many presents? –asked Blossom.

Mojo opened more his eyes and said:

–Well, because... Eeeck!

He evaded a green energy blast that fell from the sky, she turned her head to see who fired the blast and there they were, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z, minus Blossom.

–You're really going to the bad kids list for this Mojo! –yelled Buttercup.

–Return those presents to their owners now so we can end this peacefully –exclaimed Bubbles.

–Okay, what about, NEVAH! –yelled Mojo and commanded several tentacles to also trap them.

Bubbles avoided them while Buttercup waved her hammer around herself hitting almost all of the tentacles.

–BUBBLE BLAST! –yelled Bubbles while waving her stick, launching a bunch of bubbles at to tentacles.

The tentacles used their claws to pop the bubbles, leaving none.

–Awww, ah! –a tentacle captured Bubbles from her back and moved her to Blossom's side.

–Bubbles! Take this, Mojo –yelled Buttercup while charging her hammer to blast Mojo's machine.

–Nope –said Mojo.

He then used Blossom as a powerpuff shield. Buttercup had to stop suddenly and was easily caught by the monkey.

–Haha! I have defeated the Powerpuff Girls, there's no present in this world that can compare to this!

–You still haven't answered my question –said Blossom.

–Question?

–Why do you want all these gifts?

–'Cause Mojo never gets any present in Christmas but everyone else does, so I decided it wasn't fair and those gifts should be mine –explained Mojo.

–But you're wrong, Christmas isn't all about presents, it's about enjoying being with your family...

–And celebrating our lord and savior's birth! –yelled Rick**, who was near the machine.

–I just learned that myself, I always expexted Christmas so I could open my gifts, but now I understand that wasn't what was really important, but sharing a whole day with my family –said Blossom.

–You're right, how could i have been so selfish, I shall remember this lesson since now and share every Christmas with my family... Wait a minute, I don't have a family, AAAHHH!, YOU'RE JUST MAIKING FUN OF MOJO, NOW ALL THE PRESENTS SHALL BE MINE!

–Ah, forget it, one cannot make you listen to reason –exclaimed Blossom and then her eyes won a pink glow and a laser emerged from them, cutting the tentacles and setting her free –JINGLE YO-YO!

She then swung her yo-yo at a great velocity and attacked the machine's cabin, separating it from the body, and leaving it without someone to control it, ultimately freeing the girls.

–RETREAT, WWAAAAAHHH! –yelled Mojo while running away.

–Let's go after him! –exclaimed Buttercup preparing her hammer.

–Leave it, we have something more important to do –said Blossom –. Let's see if we can return everything Mojo stole.

They used almost all the morning in that, which would have been all day if the owners didn't have arrived to claim their gifts.

After all the gifts were returned, the Powerpuff girls went to their respective homes to enjoy the rest of the day.

When Blossom put on her normal clothes, she entered to her house. They were still eating their breakfast, her sister was doing so while reading her new manga.

–What's for breakfast? –asked Blossom.

–Some turkey from yesterday –answered her sister.

Blossom then took a sit between her mother and her sister. Just before starting to eat, her mother said.

–I have something for you.

Blossom turned to her to see what was she talking about, and was surprised when she gave her, you guessed it, a present!

–For me? –asked Blossom, who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

–Yes, it's for you, i though you would be a bit sad after not receiving any present this Christmas, so I bought you this, go ahead, open it –said her mother.

Blossom did what she said and ripped the paper in which the gift was covered, revealing Volume 2 of the Sailor V manga.

Blossom smiled.

–Thanks, mom, you're the best!

–I'm glad you liked it –said her mom.

They enjoyed the rest of the day together, with no work, no homework, no Powerpuff incidents, just she and her family.

That night, after dinner, Blossom went to her room and put the present that her mother gave her right next to the Volume 2 of the Sailor V manga that she already had..."

*The same manga the original Bubbles reads, that's where she gets her bonnie suit.

**A reference to the first Rick and Morty Christmas special where he says almost the same.

Author's note:

MERRY CHRISTMAS MY BELOVED READERS. Oh, and happy new year, I guess.


	8. Ep 2 Pt 1 - 622 Experiments

Ark 1: The Hamster and The Monkey

Episode 2: Friend or Foe

Part 1: 622 Experiments

Stitch's friends celebrated his arrive almost the whole day. Yuna and her classmates didn't have classes anymore, since they were on vacations, which is interesting, considering Momoko and company...

"..."

Excuse me... Blossom and company... Still had classes, but they were almost over, so there wasn't a significant difference.

They had fun and enjoyed themselves. They couldn't be happier after seeing his friend for the first time in almost a quarter of year, he had to go some days after the New Town incident*, which gave him fame through the whole senate, who immediately decided to ask him to help them in the Great Battle For Cluster Prime, in which, thanks in the most part to him, the United Galactic Federation had the victory, securing the integration of Cluster Prime to the great republic that was the UGF, formed a long time ago in a galaxy far far away**.

The celebration ended at almost 9 PM when everyone had to go to their house; since Yuna's house was on a hill outside of the city, it was a long walk to return to their homes when you didn't have an alien experiment and a tricycle.

Stitch and Yuna wanted to have some rest, but Tigerlily ordered them to clean up the house.

–But it's Stitch's welcome party, he just wants to rest –responded Yuna.

–He can rest if he wants to, but if I leave you cleaning everything, he's going to help you anyway –explained Tigerlily.

Stich was going to respond, but instead he said:

–She's right.

–I'll make sure you left nothing dirty or in disorder –said she.

Then Jumba arrived with them.

–You rest, pretty woman, I'll make sure they clean this mess –said he.

–Oh, thanks, Jumba, you're so sweet –said Tigerlily with the same voice she used to trick half island back when they lived with Yuna's grandma.

She went to her room to do who-knows-what.

Jumba turned to Yuna and Stitch.

–Don't worry, I'm not going to make you clean the house –said Jumba.

Both sighed with relief.

–But who is going to clean this mess? –she asked.

–Well not me, of course –said Plealey who just entered the room.

–No one said a thing about you –exclaimed Jumba.

–No, but I'm sure you were about to call me to clean everything, I'm always the one that's left behind to do the choirs that none of you do –replied he.

–But not this time, I'm going to tell something important to this little pair, excuse us –said Jumba while making a gesture to Stitch and Yuna, indicating them to follow him.

–But who will clean this mess then? –asked Pleakley with concern.

–Do not worry for that, we'll clean maybe tomorrow –said Jumba.

–Tomorrow?!, wait, if this is another one of your tricks then it's not going to work, I won't clean anything for you, Jumba –exclaimed he.

–Blah blah blah, have some cake and relax for once.

They then left to the kitchen and he closed the door and the windows.

–What did you wanted to tell us, Jumba? –asked Yuna.

–First, have this –Jumba then gave her a little gadget.

–My old phone, I thought I left it at Izayoi Island.

–You did, and it still there, but THIS is an upgraded version –explained Jumba –. It has interplanetary reception, so you can call anyone in the whole galaxy. But if you want to make a call to an Eert number, first write *3888055 –Yuna stared at him with a confused face –, or just press the Eert button. It also has 3.75 TB of RAM and a memory of 27 TB; way more than any of the primitive computers that exist on the planet. But, that is not best feature –he grabbed the phone and entered an app with a symbol that she recognized from some machines that Jumba built.

A feminine robotic-esque voice said:

'Entering database for 630 total experiments'

–Six hundred and thirty, wait, but wasn't Stitch number 626? –asked Yuna.

–Yes he is, but your phone is also counting experiment 000, alias Cyber, Lady Delia's fake ultimate lifeform and also the ones I created after Stitch –said Jumba.

–After Stitch?, I can only remember 627, but this thing must have an error, 'cause with him and the ones you mentioned there are only 629, not 630 –said Yuna.

–Stitch knows who the last one is –said Jumba.

–Leroy! –exclaimed Stitch remembering when he fought him so many years ago.

–Leroy?, you haven't told me about him, what's his number, is he 628?

–No, he is a special case, type his name on your phone and you'll find the answer –said Jumba while handing ober her phone.

She grabbed it and typed 'Leroy' like Jumba said. Immediately after doing so, the computer said 'accessing to profile for: 626-B, alias: Leroy'. Then a 3D hologram appeared above her phone showing an experiment that looked just like Stitch, but he was red, and less fluffy.

'626-B, primary function: cause chaos and destruction, created on Jumba's laboratory four years after experiment 626 and designed to be 626's counterpart, capable of everything that 626 could do, original sketches portrayed him as stronger and better in every way, even more than experiment 627, but was abruptly downgraded when Dr. Jaques von Hämsterviel threatened to use it to conquer the galaxy, finally becoming a clone to experiment 626, but with red fur and less fluffy'.

"Hey, just like you said".

Ikr.

'Known weaknesses: Elvis Presley music'.

–Ooohhh, so he is Stitch's evil clone, right?, that's why he's called 626-B –said Yuna.

–Yes, something similar happens with... 'Dark End' –grunted Jumba.

–Dark End?

She then typed the name into the computer and another page opened.

'Accessing to profile for: 626-C, alias: Dark End'

A hologram of the infamous experiment appeared.

'626-C, primary function: obey Lady Delia's orders, created on Lady Delia's city ship using an upgraded version of the core experiment 626 possesses, making it better in every way, but also making necessary a complete reconstruction of its DNA to match the core that was meant to be used on 626. Known weaknesses: none, virtually invincible'.

Yuna stared at the hologram for a moment, 'making necessary a complete reconstruction of its DNA to match the core that was meant to be used on 626', so that's why it was numbered 626-C, because he needed to have similar DNA to Stitch so they could use his core.

She had just one question left.

–Why are you giving me this?

Jumba smiled.

–So you redo everything that Stitch and the little girl, well, Lilo, achieved 16 years, to find the one true place for every single experiment –he said while putting a big machine on the table.

The machine was a sphere-shaped object propped up on a platform with a small green screen.

–This is an experiment pod container that I built recently, it has inside all the experiments that we rescued from Hämsterviel when Stitch defeated Delia. On their dehydrated form, of course –said he while pressing a button on the container.

It opened instantly; the sphere divided in two, the upper part floating above the rest of the machine. Hundreds of small pods of all the colors that one could thing of were floating inside the container, describing circles and spirals as they did. A green glow illuminated them.

–Hundreds of illegal experiments capable of destroying complete civilizations and causing havoc in any place they are in at your disposal, but of course, thanks to Lilo and Stitch, that is not a problem, since they are now good and they're just waiting for you to find their one true place –said Jumba –; you don't have classes anymore, so you might use your free time to work on that.

Jumba then moved the container closer to Yuna, she stared at it for some moments and then exclaimed.

–We'll do it, Jumba, we'll find the one true place for all 630 experiments! –said Yuna.

–I'm sure you will, but just so you know, this thing doesn't have 630 experiments, tap the screen.

Yuna did what he said and the computer exclaimed: '622 experiments ready to be expensed'.

–622? What happened to the other eight?

–The first one is just next to you –said Jumba.

Stitch turned to Yuna.

–Hola! –said he with a smile.

–Angel went to her hotel; Reuben, Leroy, Bonnie and Clyde are in prison***, we don't know where 627 is, and Dupe is missing thanks to someone's bully clone –said Jumba while looking at Stitch****. He smiled again –. So that's all for now, just lemme show you how to activate an experiment –Jumba pressed the screen, 'select experiment' –let's choose one according to our actual needs –then he typed '010', the voice said: 'Experiment 010, alias: Felix, primary function: cleaner', then the machine dispensed a small green pod with the number 010 on it –. One or two drops of water should activate any experiment.

He then dropped the pod on a glass of juice that was on the table. From the pod emerged a yellow shine and a big sphere of yellow energy floated above the glass. When it disappeared, Felix saluted everyone.

–Felix! –exclaimed Stitch and tried to hug his cousin.

–Dirty!

Felix then vacuumed him, leaving him all shiny for some reason.

Jumba and Yuna laughed.

–Felix, if you want to clean something, you should go to the living room, there sure are a lot of things to vacuum there –said Yuna while opening the door.

Felix went immediately there and started to clean everything his nose could reach.

–Ah! A little monster! Oh, wait, it's Felix, I like this guy –said Pleakley while leaving the broom next to the sofa.

Yuna turned to Stitch.

–Are you ready to find the one true place for all of your cousins?

–Tookie bah wah bah!1

 **Tantalog translation:**

1Let's Get Started!

 _*When Stitch fought Dark End._

 _**I really like Star Wars._

 _***They don't know they escaped, but they will, oh yeah, they will._

 _****Stitch! Season 3, episode: Boss._

 **Author's note:**

 **Almost everything is set, next time on PPGS!, villains unite, but before anything, be sure to vote on my profile what battle you think would be better; Stitch versus Hyper Blossom, or versus the three Powerpuff Girls Z!**

 **Also, Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Edit:**

 **I apologize for the Spanish words in descriptions, I forgot to translate them before uploading the chapter.**


	9. Ep 2 Pt 2 - One Plus One Equals Chaos

Ark 1: The Hamster and The Monkey

Episode 2: Friend or Foe

Part 2: One Plus One Equals Chaos

Far away from their place.

"And any place in general"

A ship was approximating to their position.

"You already used 'their' in your last sentence, I'd say you should use something like 'to Earth'"

Um, ok; a ship was approximating to Earth, advancing light years in mere seconds, this number was even higher when one considers that this ship was traveling through the hyperspace, which shrinks the distance between two points. This was really useful in space travel. An advantage indeed to the evil mastermind Dr. Jaques Von Hämsterviel!

He was in the communications room, thinking, thinking what he should do first when arriving to Earth. He ordered his crew to leave him alone; they obeyed him and didn't interrupt him... Until 625 went there to make sandwiches.

–Why don't you just make _sanwishes_ in another room?!

–Hey, this ship doesn't have a kitchen and the panel of this room is the flattest one –he pointed.

–Agh, okay but be quiet –ordered the hamster.

–Yes, boss, you won't even know I'm here –exclaimed he.

Hämsterviel then continued thinking on a plan, he failed each time he tried to conquer the galaxy, but why?, it was all thanks to Jumba and his creations, and some little girls. But there needed to be something else, something he was missing...

Reuben started whistling.

... Maybe he didn't have to think about his failures, there were too many of them to analyze after all, maybe he should analyze his victories...

He continued whistling.

–Aagghh!, stop that noise! Stop it now!

–Woah, calm down, it's just whistling.

–I don't care what it is, I was trying to concentrate and then you started annoying me with that annoying noise!

–What were you trying to concentrate to anyway? –asked the experiment.

–On creating a strategy to conquer the galaxy, nothing you could understand.

–A strategy? Your 'strategies' always end up in losing an experiment or in getting one of us or my sandwiches hurt. I'd say you need someone to help you in your strategies...

–I don't need anyone, I'm a mastermind and there is no being that can keep up with my mastermind! –yelled Hämsterviel, but was olympically ignored by Reuben.

–...Like remember that time you hired that evil genius and captured my cousin Stitch?, you almost succeeded that time, if it wasn't for the fact that he betrayed you.

The hamster opened more his red eyes.

–Evil genius?, what evil genius?

–Y'know, the one with blue skin, and the green crazy girl, how was he called?, MacKraggen, Kraben, Raven, Krakken*, something along that.

Hämsterviel started thinking again.

–Then, are you telling me that I should hire someone similar?

–Well, that would be the best thing to do, after all, every time that you have a victory was because someone helped you, like when you conquered the Galactic Federation with Leroy, when you had almost every experiment at your control thanks to Delia, heck, even Gantu helped you escape from prison, TWICE.

'He is right, if I ally with someone, there will be nothing that could stop me'

The ship's computer then said: 'The ship has arrived to destination: Eert'

–How splendid, BRILLAINT, I will search for another evil mastermind like me on Eert!, haha!, l knew I would come up with something sooner or later. Now I'll use that primitive tool humans call 'interweb' and look for someone –said he and then turned on the computer –. Let's see, what keyword should I use...

He then typed 'evil genius'.

In the screen appeared a link that said "search for 'evil genius' in toonface's section for evil geniuses**".

–Let's see what zis is –said he.

The page loaded instantly and dozens of names appeared on screen, but above them there was a small list that said 'Top choices'. Various accounts were there, including the following:

Fiddleford McGucket, fits: building giant robots, creating a Gobblewonker replica, marrying a raccoon without her consent; status: bananas.

Dr. Drew Theodore P. 'Drakken' Lipsky, fits: cloning himself, outsourcing, creating hi-tech vehicles; status: retired.

Susan "Mandark" Astronomanov, fits: building a giant robot, creating a droid army, creation of several weapons; status: working on revenge.

Dr. Ivo Kintoblor "Eggman" Robotnik, fits; building the robotizicer, creating a giant space station, several giant robots; status: growing a mustache.

Mojo Jojo, fits: creation of giant robots, trying to hack this website***, defeating the greatest evil of all, making 6 superpowered kids****; status: in prison, again.

Almighty Mojo Jojo, fits: building giant robots, cloning superheroines, flying OMG, destroying New Townsville over and over again; status: active.

The two last ones drew his attention.

–Mojo Jojo and Almighty Mojo Jojo… they both seem like good choices, but who to choose? I SHALL USE MY SUPERIOR INTELLECT AND REASONING TO FIND OUT WHO IS THE BEST OPTION! –he said and then clicked on 'Almighty Mojo Jojo', he's name included the word 'Almighty' after all…

He then initiated a transmission with him.

Back on New Townsville, in an abandoned house a monkey lied down on a sofa, still tired after his last battle with the Powerpuff Girls Z.

–Those stinky girls, they always defeat me even when I have the upper hand, and they don't even admit it when they are losing, like seriously, one gets as far as to forcing them to surrender and then you demand total global control and they just say things like 'But you need an army' –exclaimed he while imitating Blossom's voice – 'and strategies' –he imitated Bubbles –'and giant spiky tanks' –he was imitating Buttercup. I'LL SHOW THEM, I WILL GET AN ARMY, I WILL MAKE A BIG STRATEGY AND GIANT SPIKY TANKS AND NOONE WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHOICE OTHER THAN CEDE ME THE CONTROL OF THE WHOLE WORLD, HAHAHAHA!

He stood up and raised his arms as he continued his evil laugh.

Then he suddenly stopped.

–But… how am I gonna get all that?, sure, I can make giant machines, but I guess I need several of them to consider them an army, and I don't have sufficient resources, nor I am good at planning anything, my best strategies are just attack and to be, like teens say nowadays, flipping***** annoying. I'm starting to think I need some help; let's see, no one from the league has talked to me in a while, and the Powerpuffs killed Him… Seriously, is out there someone as evil as me and that could provide me with an army?, I've seen in a Mexican TV show that when someone says out loud that he needs help, someone comes. Let's see if it works.

He cleared his throat.

–Oh, and now who could help me?******

'Bip bip, incoming transmition, bip bip'

–IT WORKED?!

He went to his computer and turned it on.

'Bip bip, starting connection, bip bip… man, I make a really good computer voice, I should be the next Siri!'

After a few seconds, an image of a red cape wearing hamster appeared on the screen.

–Greetings Almi…

–AH! A rat!

–I'm not a rat you stupid overhaired hooman!

–Who ya callin' overhaired?, and who are you anyway?

–My name is Dr. Jaques Von Hämsterviel and I want to discuss some… things with you –said the hamster.

Mojo looked around him, then pointed to himself.

–Me?

–Of course I'm talking to you! You are the one they call Almighty Mojo Jojo, right?

–No one calls me that outside of dreams.

–Then why is your user named like that?!

–Because 'Mojo Jojo' was already taken.

Hämsterviel face palmed.

–Ok, you're definitively not the one I was looking for, so long!

–Well!, I have better things to do anyways, like making a strategy to defeat the Powerpuff Girls Z and rule the world!

–Powepoof Girls? Bah!, that sounds like something from one of Eert's primitive virtual games –exclaimed the hamster.

–A game? I wish it was a game, but no, it's almost impossible to defeat them, and they interfere in my plans and stop me again and again and everyone praises them 'oh, yes the Powerpuffs saved us again' 'they're so cool' 'There should be more heroes like them' –said Mojo.

–Wait, heroes, you say?

–Heroines, actually.

–And what kind of abilities they possess?

–Well, they fly and they're really strong –explained Mojo.

'Well, it looks like Eert has a lot of powerful females, might check that later. But if he's telling the truth, then that means I found more than one specimen to capture and deliver to the Irkens. AND if he has fought with them before he could be of use'.

–Well, it looks like you need little help in getting rid of those girls –said he.

–Is it too obvious?

–Don't worry about that, but perhaps we could have a deal.

–A deal?, what kind of deal?, and does it include spiky tanks?

–I will help you defeat the girls and make sure they don't interfere in your plans again, and if my 'investors' feel like it, yes, there could be spiky tanks.

–Well it looks like a good deal, shall we discuss all the terms? –asked the monkey while smiling.

–Of course, but first, answer this, is it true that you reside in –he looked again at his online account –New Town?

–Um, New Townsville, New Town is a neighbor city. Why?

–Nothing, but I think I have a plan already.

 _*Dr Drakken from the crossover between Lilo and Stitch and Kim Possible._

 _**Toonface is a company invented by Cartoon Network, and we all know companies are EVIL._

 _***That appeared in a commercial in Cartoon Network._

 _****The original Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys._

 _*****Teens like Wendy in Weirdmaggedon Pt. 1_

 _******Yo!, el Chapulín Colorado!_

 **Author's note:**

 **Everything is set, villains have united and our heroes will have to solve some misunderstandings as next time on The Powerpuff Girls Stitch! Our little blue friend will be battling Hyper Blossom or The whole Powerpuff Girls Z, YOU CHOOSE! So if you haven't voted yet, what are you waiting for? Please visit my profile and select the battle you would like to see (or read) the most!**


	10. Ep 2 Pt 3 - Kidnapped

Ark 1: The Hamster and The Monkey

Episode 1: Friend or Foe

Part 3 - Kidnapped

–Bye, mom!

–Good bye, Mrs. Akatsutsumi!

The two girls saying good bye were Blossom and Bubbles, waving their hands to Blossom's mother.

–Good bye, and remember, I'll understand if you can't carry the big ones to the first floor –said her mother while getting into the car.

–Don't worry, something tells me we'll have no problem –said Momoko while looking at her friend with a smile which she responded to with another one.

–Alright, just try to not to force you too much.

She drove away and turned to the left on the street's corner.

–Aaannnddd... Okay, let's do this!

The two girls got into the house and went upstairs just to find a piano in the corridor.

"A flipping piano"

Yeah...

The two girls looked at each other and Blossom said:

–Ready, Miyako?

–Let's do it. Transformation!

In a few moments Momoko and Miyako disappeared and in their place was...

"The Powerpuuuufffff Gggggiiiiirrrrrlllllsssss Z!

Indeed.

–Okay, Bubbles, you grab it on the front and I'll grab it from behind –said Blossom.

–Alright –she then did as she said.

–This piano weighs tons, but as the Powerpuffs it should weigh nothi...

CRASH!

–It really weighs nothing –said Bubbles.

–Fu...!

–BLOSSOM!

–What? Ah, sorry. Curses!

The piano went through the roof thanks to all the force the girls applied to it, which was quite more than the recommendable amount.

"That was incredible! I mean, the American ones can do better"

The piano then landed on the lawn shattered in pieces.

–What do we do now?! –asked Rowling Bubbles while flying around the mess.

–I don't know, can we just... Maybe... I don't know what to do –exclaimed Blossom.

–Awwww, look at all this mess, we'll last ages repairing it.

–But we don't have that much, my mom will return in some hours –she then flew next to Bubbles –. Okay, let's think, we cause this kind of disasters everyday... Um... HOW DO THEY EVEN REPAIR THE WHOLE CITY SO FAST?!

–I don't know, but I know who may –said Bubbles while flying away.

–Who?!

–The Professor of course!

–Ah, yeah. Wait for me!

Miles away from them, two friends were preparing for what they called their first mission. Of course these two friends were no other than Yuna 'n Stitch.

–First day of operation "Real Place" –said Yuna.

–"One True Place" –corrected Stitch.

–Um, "One True Place", yes –exclaimed Yuna and grabbed her backpack in which she put the Experiment Pod Container. Do I really need to say that each time?

"Use an abbreviation if you want"

Thanks, I'll call it… EPC, ExPoCo… I don't know.

"What about just saying 'Container'?"

Yeah, that sounds good.

–Man, it isn't heavy at all, don't you think Stitch?

–Nothing is for meega1 –answered Stitch.

–Ah, true –said Yuna –. So which of your cousins should we start with?

Stitch started to think about that, but was interrupted by Tygerlily.

–You're already awake? Well, I hope you cleaned everything before doing one of your… –she stared at the house which was even cleaner and tidier than ever.

–We're always two steps ahead* –said Yuna.

–How in the world did you clean so fast and so nicely?

–It's a little secret we like to call…

–Dirty!

–What?!

–…Felix.

Felix immediately started vacuuming her, almost inhaling her hair.

–Stop it, NOW! –yelled she and Felix did as she said.

–Clean! –exclaimed he with joy.

Yuna and Stitch were laughing their…

"ACHOO!"

…Off.

–WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?! –she demanded to know.

–Well, yesterday, Jumba talked to us in private and he assigned us with a mission…

–A special mission!

–..., to find Stitch's cousins their one true place so they can be happy! –explained Yuna.

–Wait a second, you can't do that! –exclaimed Tygerlily.

Stitch and Yuna both looked at her when she said that.

–Uh, what?! Why?! –asked Yuna while Stitch stared at her, surprised.

–Because you just can't!, all these experiments… they're evil and dangerous, your grandma would not let you –said she

–They're not evil, Jumba de-Hämstervielicized them (or whatever you say that) and now they can be good and help someone.

–Ok, ok, maybe they won't shut their lasers at you on porpoise, but who says they won't hurt someone by accident, or that they will even help someone?

–Lilo did –said Stitch.

–Lilo?, who is Lilo? –asked she.

–She was… IS a friend –she smiled at his friend –. She's and old friend of Stitch, and she and Stitch captured every experiment long time ago, and found the one true place for every single one of them –Tygerlily was astonished at what she said –. And my grandma would want me to help Stitch and all of his cousins –said Yuna.

"That was beautiful!"

Are you crying?

"I'm not crying, YOU'RE THE ONE CRYING!"

Tygerlily remained silent for some moments, and then she said:

–Alright, you can go on your "special mission"

They both smiled.

–BUT, you Felix can't stay here –she said.

–Why?, he won't cause more problems, I promise.

–No, not because of that, but I don't want you to become a lazy person –explained she.

–What?

–Also, I'm sure he can do much more if he recycles like in Izayoi Island, so you just found his one true place.

–Aaaahhhh, ok –said Yuna and she, Stitch and Felix got out of the house. Then–. I betcha she just wants us specifically to be the ones to do all the chores – Yuna said to Stitch.

–Eeh2 –nodded Stitch.

–Okay, just lemme tell Jumba we're starting the mission –she then grabbed her phone and typed his number.

She then tapped "Initiate call"

–Yes –said Jumba,

–Whoa!, that was real fast.

–Evil genius technology, it never disappoints, like it?

–Yeah, it's pretty amazing!

–Haha!, just the best for my two consents –exclaimed Jumba –so, why are you calling?

–We were just going to start the mission and we wanted to tell you.

–Good, good, don't forget to check everything you need on your database, and also, a little thing I forgot to tell you, start with small business and small problems that the experiments can solve, that way people will be more trusting about them, but try to not to force them, okay?

–Yes, sir!

–Heh, good luck you two, go and fix my mistakes one last time…

Back to New Townsville, Blossom and Bubbles were heading to the Professor's lab, but, suddenly, Blossom's phone started ringing.

–OH MY GOD!, tell me it's Zafo, please, please –she shouted while grabbing his phone and answering.

–Blossom, don't get distracted! –yelled Bubbles.

–Hhhhhheeeeellllllooooowwwww.

–Blossom!, phew, I was worried you wouldn't answer.

–I'd never ignore a call from you, Zafo, I LOVE YOU, I mean, hi!, how are you… today?! (yes that's it).

–What?, no, I'm not "Zafo", it's me, Ken! –said he.

–Ken?!

–Good morning, Ken –saluted Bubbles.

–Girls!, something terrible has happened, the lab, it's shattered, even the communications, so I had to use my phone and buy credit or whatever it is, and someone stole the chemical Z! –Ken said, one could hear in the background his dad screaming "The chemical Z, it's been… STOLEN!**".

–What!, are you ok? –asked Blossom.

–Yes, the Professor and me are fine, but there's something even worse…

–What?

–It's Poochie, he has been kidnapped.

Ken continued holding his phone, with no answer.

–Um, girls?, are you still there?

PEW!

The girls arrived instantly into the lab and went to Ken's side.

–Tell us the details and let's hunt down whoever…

"Ahem, 'whomever'"

I'm just saying what she's saying. (also, it is whoever).

"What did you say?"

Nothing, nothing.

–…caused this –said Blossom.

–Yeah, no one kidnaps Poochie and doesn't pay for it.

–Okay, girls, we only have one problem; whoever did this had the caution of disconnecting the cameras, audio and almost every system, and this is all the footage we have –Ken then*** played the video.

Poochie appeared almost instantly with a bowl of cereal. "Lalylayla, eating my breakfast first!, lalylalyla, so Ken doesn't eat it all". He starting eating and then CRASH, "Wha-What?!", Poochie was trapped in a green net, "Aaahhh, get me out of here, Powerpuff Girls we nee…", he started saying but then was trapped in a blue spherical container. The video ended in that instant.

–But who could have done that? –asked Bubbles.

–We don't for sure, but there is another thing. A note –said the Professor, irrupting in the room.

He handed it over.

Bubbles grabbed it and Blossom read it with she, it said:

"We have kidnapped your little friend, if you want to see him again then TOO BAD 'cause we're not gonna set him free, and if you wanna force us to do so, you won't find us in New Towsville 'cause at the time you read this we'll be on Okinawa****, and EVEN if you get to find us, you will never beat my blue friend, hahahahahahahahahahaha…, also thanks for the chemical Z, suckers!"

–How mean, we have to hurry and see if we can save Poochi.

–Yes, I suggest since we have no real form of tracking them with the lab on this state the best strategy is to try to contact Buttercup and…

–How dare they talk to us, the Powerpuff girls like that, I'll show them! –she bramed –. Let's go, Bubbles –they both then flew away, leaving their signature rose and blue um… thingie behind them.

–Go, girls, and bring Poochie back! –yelled Ken.

–And my chemical Z! –said the Professor.

–We wish you a nice day, Mr. Garbage Man –exclaimed Yuna.

–Thank you for the help, I'll make sure this little friend feels comfy with me –he said while petting Felix –. And please, call me Mr. Kajamihara.

–Okay! I doubt I'm going to remember that –she whispered to Stitch.

–Well, I will –said Stitch.

–Yeah, but you have a supercomputer brain, that's cheating –she said while scratching his head –. Now, lemme see what experiment could be useful as…

–A lumberjack? –he said while punching a tree.

–No, I'm againist deforestation, maybe…

–A chef? –he sliced some sushi with his claws for the customer's surprise.

–Not for now, remember Jumba said we should start with smaller things.

–A traffic light? –he acted as a street patrol.

–Hahaha, I don't think there's an experiment for that –observed Yuna.

–Yes, there is.

–Really? What was Jumba thinking?

–Meega3 don't know.

–Hey, what's that in the… Aaahhh!

Something…

"More like someONES"

Had fallen from the sky and raised a lot of dust, leaving Stitch and Yuna almost blind. When the dust dissipated two girls with Sailor Moon outfits appeared, one had a blue dress and the other one a pink one.

–Hand over the package you two now…

–And we'll (may), uh, may accept your apologies.

–What's with you two?, what are you talking about? –asked Yuna.

–Just give us the blue container and what's inside and no one will get hurt! –exclaimed the pink one.

Stitch grunted at them.

–Who are you anyway?!

–I'm Hyper Blossom! –bramed the pink one.

–And I'm Rowling Bubbles! –said the blue one.

–And we are THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! –they both exclaimed.

–Yeah?, well, I'm Yuna and this is Stitch and we'll never give you the container.

–Okay, then that does it! –said Blossom and she flew towards Yuna at full speed to try to grab the container.

–Stitch!

The little monster then jumped in front of Yuna and grabbed the girl's foot, stopping her.

–What da…

–Cousins are family –he threw her back to the blue one –, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.

The blue one catched Blossom and they both reincorporated.

–Meega Nala KWEESTA!4

 _1_ _Me._

 _2_ _Yes._

 _3_ _I._

 _4_ _I want to DESTROY!_

 _*A line from Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening._

 _**A reference to one of the lines of Mermaid Man in Sponge, Camera, Pants!... but I don't expect anyone to know that._

 _***Ken then… hehe._

 _****Aka New Town._

 **Author's note:**

 **As you may have guessed, the winner of the poll is THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z VS STITCH!, thanks for submitting your votes, and if you're wondering where's Buttercup, I'll just tell you that she will appear in the next chapter: Trustworthy. See ya later, also, I uploaded this on time, barely, hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	11. Ep 2 Pt 4 - Trustworthy

Ark 1: The Hamster and The Monkey

Episode 1: Friend or Foe

Part 3: Trustworthy

–HAHAHAHA!, just look at them!, attacking each other like if they were communists and capitalists! –exclaimed the evil hamster.

–I know. I can't believe this started so quick, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DON'T ASK BEFORE PUNCHING SOMEONE! –mocked the evil monkey.

–And, the best thing of this is that we are watching it LIVE! –said Hämsterviel while pointing his hand to the screen in front of them.

On said screen you could see a blue monster throwing all kinds of fruit from a stand to a pink-dressed girl. The footage was broadcasted by Gantu and Reuben which were flying above the fight.

–Wow, he likes to use the environment, the only thing the girls know to do is to throw their colored toys to me –said Mojo Jojo.

Bubbles was trapping the projectiles with her Bubbles while Blossom charged her special rapid fruit punch.

–I will never stop loving this, good thing we are recording every second with a recorder –pointed the hamster –. I may even keep this for the Tallests...

–The what?

–Ah, the tallest... Enjoyment, yeah, so we can watch it and enjoy our triumph.

–Ha!, of course, you know what would be even better?

–No. What?

–To show this to our enemies once they have been defeated! We'll shove it on their faces and they will never question our intelligence!

–Hahaha! I am looking forward to that!

The two girls on the screen continued fighting the monster ignoring they were against the wrong individuals.

–You know, it's disappointing that Buttercup isn't there.

–Yeah, it quite is, but at least that improves 626's odds.

–Good point –said Mojo while biting his orange.

The two of them continued watching the fight in which the experiment 626 had the upper hand.

The battle in New Town was intense, everyone that was near it ran away from the catastrophe.

At least, everyone except one tomboy.

-Go, Stich!, you can do it! –yelled Yuna while the experiment protected himself from explosive bubbles using an Umbrella.

–Blossom!, drag the umbrella with your Yo-yo.

Blossom nodded.

–Spaghetti string! –yelled Blossom and her Yo-yo captured his shield.

With no effort, she dragged it towards them leaving the air unprotected... Wait, where was he?

From behind the Umbrella the monster jumped and kicked the girl on her face, he then bounced off of her and, transformed into a marble, he hit the blue one.

–Yeah, Stitch!, show them what happens when you try to mess with ohana!

Blossom rubbed her nose which now was taking the color of a strawberry.

–Blossom, are you okay? –asked Bubbles.

–Alright!, that's it, no one messes up with the Powerpuff Girls and doesn't pay for it. YO-YO STARFRUIT SHOWER!

–Stitch, look out!

She then swung her weapon with fury and dozens of strikes assaulted the street, but none of them on her touching her enemy.

After several seconds, Stitch caught the Yo-yo and the strikes stopped.

–Oh oh.

Stitch grunted.

He spun around himself and launched the girl to the windows of a store.

Blossom stayed there, paralyzed.

–No!, Blossom, now you're definitely no okay.

–Shmedumpies are awesome –said the partially awake girl.

–Okay, that's it, no more games. SUPER BUBBLES!

Giant bubbles appeared from her stick filled with electricity and floated directly to Stitch.

–Run, Stitch! Ruuuun!*

–Eeh!1

Stitch took evasive action to not be hit.

Even with his speed, various bubbles exploded nearby, giving him powerful shocks, and, finally, one of the bubbles popped on his back and he fell meters later at the side of a building.

–Stitch! –screamed Yuna with worry and ran to his side – Come on, Stitch, get up.

Stitch slowly started to get up on his feet.

The blue girls flew to them.

–Now, please hand me the container so we can end this.

–Never!

–Nagga!2

–I'm sorry, fluffy bonnie, but you leave me no choice. TRAPPING BUBBLES! –yelled she and docens of bubbles flew towards the duo.

Stitch reacted fast and spat saliva to them, the acid then popped the bubbles at contact.

"Ewwwww"

I know.

There were no bubbles left but Stitch continued spitting, finally hitting Bubbles.

–Gross gross gross gross –repeated Bubbles, covered in the green liquid.

–Haha, well done, Stitch!

–Woohoo!

Bubbles descended and tried to clean herself with her hands.

–Euugh, my grandma won't be happy when I return home.

In that moment her belt started to beep and she responded.

–Hello?, professor, is that you?

–Bubbles!, it's me, Buttercup!

–Buttercup!, thank goodness, where are you?, we need your help.

–I'm almost there, Ken and the professor told me everything, they're also coming as fast as they can...

–Why is there so much traffic at this hour?!

–Dad, the most microphone is on!

–Oh.

–Tell me how you're doing –said Buttercup.

–They beaten up Blossom, I don't think she can continue, and I need some intense bath EUGH!

–And how many of them are we talking about? –asked Buttercup.

–There are two of them, one is a girl with fashion problems, she has the container with Poochi on it!, but she's not doing nothing apart from that, and the other is some little blue monster, he's really though, i haven't seen something like him –explained Bubbles.

–Mmm..., do you think he has something to do with the black Z-rays?

–I'd say yes, but didn't we send every black Z-ray to space along with Him? Aaauuuggghhh, if Poochie was with us he could just tell us...

–Yes. Also. Where are you?, I've searched in the whole city and I can't see you.

–No no, we're not in New Townsville, we're in New Town!

–New Town?, ugh, I'm so... Okay, I'm coming, distract them until I arrive –exclaimed Buttercup.

–Hey, I'm the one who gives orders here... –said a still-dizzy Blossom.

–Blossom! –exclaimed both Powerpuff Girls.

Bubbles turned to where Blossom had fallen, she was getting up with some help from the wall.

–Haha, Blossom!, of course you only get up to say that you're the leader, you son of a gun –said Buttercup with joy.

–Are you admitting that I'm the leader?

–I don't care as long as we get Poochie back.

–Okay, Bubbles gain us some time, 'cause I need five minutes –said Blossom and sat down.

–I'll try.

After making sure Stitch was okay, they both got near Bubbles.

–Okay, what's with you two trying to steal the container? –asked Yuna.

Bubbles looked to her face.

–We only want our Poochi back. Why did you kidnap him in the first place? what do you want from him? –asked she.

Back at the evil geniuses not-so-secret base (the abandoned house).

–They're talking, they shouldn't be talking! –exclaimed Hämsterviel.

–It had to be the blue one!, the others would just punch them without asking, should we use plan B?

Hämsterviel though for some seconds.

–GANTU!

–Yes, Dr?

–Where is the green one?!

–After tracking her, she should be here in...

–Two sandwiches of mortadella and one of pineapple jelly...

–Is that fast? –asked Mojo.

–I can confirm it is –said Gantu grossed out –. Aw, COME ON, I just cleaned the ship.

–Okay, plan A continues!

–Poochi?, is that an experiment, Stitch? –asked Yuna.

–Not cousin –answered Stitch.

–Just tell us already, we already won, why do you want the container?

At that same instant a green energy blast appeared out of nowhere and would have hit Yuna and Stitch if it wasn't for the later's incredible reaction time.

The blast came from a green-dressed girl with a ginormous hammer, Buttercup.

"It was pretty obvious if you ask me"

C'mon, I'm trying to set the atmosphere.

"Oh, yeah yeah, continue"

–It's about time, Buttercup –said Blossom who joined the other girls.

–Well, you should know the Powerpuffs always come in trios –she raised her hammer –. And that no one should mess up with their friends.

 _1_ _Yes._

 _2_ _No._

*Change the "St" in "Stitch" for a "B" and you will get the same line that was in Scary Movie, a movie that I don't recommend watching.

Huh, that's it for references?, well this chapter was pretty action-packed, and the next one promises to be better. Next time in the Powerpuff Girls Stitch!, the battle ends at last and the evil geniuses get their plan on action in "3v1 is now a fair fight". See ya later.

Also, I wonder if I should write Hämsterviel's dialogs with his accent, he pronounces the "T" like if it was the "Z", then again, I can't recall that being true in "Lilo and Stitch: The Series", so, I may create a poll at the end of episode 2 so you let me know what do you guys think. Note: Feels funny to use the word "guys", hehe.


	12. Special April Fools Chapter

Ark 1: The Hamster and The Monkey

Episode 1: Friend or Foe

Part 5 - Stitch!, I choose you!

–Buttercup!, you're finally here!

–Buttacahp –said Buttercup.

–Okay, Buttercup, now we can win once and for all! –exclaimed Bubbles.

On the other side of the street Yuna and Stitch observed them, Yuna then yelled:

–Okay, Stitch, if she's just like the last one this should be piece of cake!

–Stitch –said Stitch.

–Alright, Stitch!

–Buttercup!

–I CHOOSE YOU! –yelled Yuna and Bubbles at the same time.

Suddenly, Pokémon battle music filled the atmosphere.

"Wait, wha..."

–Okay, Buttercup, use Hammer Spin!

Buttercup Spun around herself while holding her hammer tightly and moved towards Stitch.

–Stitch!, use Morphball!

Stitch then curved into a ball and also spun around himself but without moving from his spot.

"What kind of Sonic is this?"

When Buttercup was close enough , Stitch finally blasted himself onwards and he and Buttercup crashed with one another and both went flying in opposite directions.

–Both attacks cancelled each other! –exclaimed Blossom.

–My turn, Stitch, use Spitting!

The alien then jumped in the air and started spitting.

–Yuck! –said Blossom.

"Yuck 2x"

Said the second narrator

Seconds later Buttercup was covered in saliva.

She didn't even flinch.

–It has no effect on her (yuck 3x).

–Okay, Buttercup, (yuck 4x), use Hammer Blast!

–Buttah –she swang her hammer –CAWP!

An energy blast emerged from her hammer flying directly to Stitch.

The attack asserted Stitch and he fell to the ground.

–It was a Critical Hit! –yelled Bubbles.

–Stitch, NO!

Stitch was knocked out.

–Stitch can no longer continue, Buttercup wins the match –exclaimed Blossom.

–Ah, screw this –said Yuna while filling a bucket with water and then opening he experiment pod container –six hundred something experiments, I CHOOSE YOU ALL –she drained the bucket on it and a large amount of a yellow light blinded everyone's sight.

Then, the six hundred something experiment defeated the Powerpuff Girls and everyone lived happily ever after.

"I have no idea what just happened"

What a nice ending for a nice suprise chapter. Next time on The Powerpuff Girls Stitch!: IS HER AIM GETTIN' BETTER OR IS IT JUST THE REBOOT?


	13. Ep 2 Pt 5 - 3v1 is Now a Fair Fight

Ark 1: The Hamster and The Monkey

Episode 1: Friend or Foe

Part 5: 3v1 is Now a Fair Fight

The three Powerpuffs alone are a force to be reckon with, but, together, they were almost undefeatable, having stopped every single Dark Z Ray Creature, some with ease, even their creator, HIM.

Almost mastering their weapons and discovering new abilities each week, the Powerpuffs are the perfect team, with Blossom as their leader, Buttercup as the muscle and Bubbles as the...

"Sentimental one?"

...Well, she solves problems without punches sometimes, I guess that's a thing.

They lack nothing, and if they do, the Proffesor and his son can always give a hand with a plan or an invention!

On the other hand, Stitch is also really powerful and agile, having defeated every single one of Jumba's 625 experiments...

"Plus some extra ones"

...TWICE!

(At least, like, half of them)

"But, Proto!* Wasn't he always assisted by a young girl?"

That's right, Stitch and Lilo...

"Ahem, Lilo and Stitch"

...Lilo and Stitch... Were the perfect teammates even when they had their problems every now and then, and Yuna 'n Stitch aren't any worst, it's almost like perfect chemistry.

They help each other when there's trouble and support each other when they feel down. A friendship stronger than any enemy the can face, even...

"OH SNAP!"

What?!, what's happening?

"It's starting and I need some popcorn"

Really?, let's see.

...

"..."

...

"...Weren't you, like, narrating?"

What?, oh oh, true.

Buttercup was the first one to attack the experiment, hitting the floor and causing it to crack in a straight line, until it reached the floor right under Stitch.

Luckily he was smart enough to jump and fall under their trap.

"LOOK OUT, STITCHU!**"

Blossom had thrown her yo-yo and trapped Stitch while he was in the air.

–Take this! –yelled Blossom and swung her yo-yo, and Stitch with it; he crashed on a Hot Dog stand, destroying it.

"Along with the hot dogs, i'd say I want one, but I'm already eating popcorn, so..."

–Bubbles!, Buttercup!, go get Poochie! –said Blossom.

They nodded and went to were the girl was.

"WAS"

–Where is she? –asked Bubbles.

–She must of ran away –exclaimed Buttercup.

"It's must have"

But that's what she said***.

"Fair enough"

Blossom dragged Stitch near a post and tangled the string on it.

–Now and you're not getting anywhere –said Blossom with pride.

–Wrong –said a free Stitch as he followed the other two girls.

Blossom stared at the tangle she had made.

–AWWW, I HATE KNOTS!

–Doctors!, we lost the experiments! –Gantu informed the two doctors.

–How can you lost them?!, just record that girl –ordered Mojo.

–She's gone, we can't find her anywhere.

–Then follow the colored ones, they sure are better at tracking than you two, awful trackers! –exclaimed Hämsterviel.

–Got it –said Gantu and followed Blossom and Bubbles.

–Almost 18 years with him and he still doesn't respect you –said Reuben.

–He's the only one that still hires me in half galaxy, so I can't be picky. Also, not like you're one to talk.

–Hey, I only do it for fun, It's not like I really say those insults because they're true, you know we're pals, isn't that how it should be?

–Well, I guess I also exaggerate when I say your salami sandwiches are garbage.

–See?, pals.

–Alright, just please stay quiet while I work, you, sandwich dork –said Gantu.

–As you say, big dummy –responded 625.

They kept following the two girls, which were searching Yuna.

The streets all around them were emptied so they couldn't harm someone.

–Where could she have gone?! –asked Bubbles.

–I don't know, maybe if we divide we'll find her faster –said Buttercup.

–Ok. Let's call Blossom to see if she's done with the cute puppy.

–Cute puppy?

–He's fluffy and blue, don't you think that looks cute?

–He kidnapped Poochie, Bubbles, how can you say he's cute?!

–Okay, okay, he's not cute (but his big eyes make him a bit cute).

–I'll just call Blossom –she grabbed her belt center (belt core?, belt add-on?, maybe I'll just call it belt).

"I got the idea"

–Blossom. How are you doing?

–Huh?, who's there?!

–It's Buttercup; Blossom, are you done with that thing?

–No, he escaped and tangled my yo-yo (well practically I did, but...) –said Blossom.

–He did WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!

–Because I was concentrating on untangling it. Also, hurry, he's going with you!

–Got it, and over –she returned her belt thingie –(if she wants to be the leader, she should pay more attention) okay, you heard her, let's go!

Bubbles nodded and they went looking for Yuna.

Some streets away from them, Stitch, unlike what everyone was thinking, wasn't pursuing the girls, instead, he was looking for Yuna and his cousins before they could find out them.

–Yuna! –he ran to the corner of the street –Yuna!

He then blinked, thus activating his thermal vision.

She was several blocks away from him, apparently inside a building. She was crouched.

–Yuna... –exclaimed Stitch and ran to where she was.

It didn't take long until the building entered Stitch's sigh.

Yuna was getting out of it with the experiment pod container in her hands.

She looked across both sides on the street, expecting the other girls to show up and steal the experiments (she was ready if that happened tho'). At that moment she saw Stitch and a smile showed up on his face.

–Stitch!

"Don't tell me, he exclaimed 'Yuna'"

No, he actually just laughed.

"Oh"

They ran into each other and hugged.

But something alarmed Stitch. Someone in the distance yelled:

–There!

He got off Yuna and prepared to confront the attackers****.

–Bubbles!, go for Poochie, I'll handle the...

BEEP!

"That looks so painful, good thing I'm only a narrator"

She fell to the street after having been hit by a blue cobra car. Bubbles got near she.

–Oh no!, Buttercup, are you okay?

–Awww... How do you turn this on?*****... NO!, I'm fine, and I'm done with THIS! –exclaimed Buttercup and threw the car as far as her strength let her.

"Which is pretty far, it even appeared on the New Townville newspapers: 'Flying car falls on building'"

–Poochie will NOT wait more –she said and raised her hammer –. Same plan, GO!

They both flew towards the two kidnappers at high speed.

–Hammer Cyclone! –yelled Buttercup and she spun around herself with her hammer, heading towards Stitch.

Yuna and Stitch ran to a department store to be safer, but just after entering, the little experiment morphed into a ball and let himself be hit by the girl.

He was blasted away and started bouncing from edge to edge of the store which would remind anyone of a…

"A pinball machine?"

How did you know?

"Because I have mind powers"

Really?, okay, what number am I thinking right now?

"Minus seven******"

But, HOW?!

"Mind powers"

Uh, okay.

Changing direction in this state and at this speed seemed impossible, and he still somehow managed to return and hit Buttercup, a scene which seemed just like a…

"Beyblade battle"

STOP IT!

Paralel to this, Bubbles tried to capture Yuna in one of her bubbles while she hid on the back of the pillars, the stands and the mannequins, creating a hilarious scene with all of them floating inside bubbles.

–Why. Won't. You. Just. Stay still?! –exclaimed bubbles just when she finally trapped her –. Hey, I did it!

Yuna just stared at her holding the container as far as she could from the girl.

–Goocha1! –said Stitch and went after Bubbles.

–Where do ya think you're goin'? –yelled Buttercup and used her hammer to crush him.

"But of course, we know Stitch can't be defeated that easily"

–What?! –exclaimed Buttercup when her hammer started to rise from the floor.

Under the hammer was Stitch, using almost all of his force to counter Buttercup's. He grunted and lifted her off the ground and tried to slam her into the floor, but she used her legs to reduce the impact.

They then tried to snatch the hammer from the other, both failing.

–Give me the container! –ordered Bubbles.

–NO!

–Okay, you leave me no choice then –she then popped the bubble and while Yuna and the container were falling she trapped them in individual bubbles.

"Seriously?"

–Poochie!, finally, you're safe –said Bubbles.

Watching Bubbles with the container filled Stitch with… DETERMINATION!*******

He grabbed the head of the hammer more firmly…

–Hey!

…And launched Buttercup out of the store right through the wall.

"Ouch!"

He ran towards the girl and jumped. He grabbed the container and using his feet he took it away from the girl, then jumped from her and freed Yuna.

–You're awesome, have I told you that? –said Yuna and Stitch carried her out of the building; but just when on the door –. Stitch!, look out!

He turned to watch his back and saw the blue girl approaching with fury.

–YOU WILL NOT TAKE OUR POOCHIE AWAY, I WILL STOP YOU, YOU DIRTY CRIMINALS!

"Six exclamation marks, that's something"

Bubbles threw to Stitch dozens of electrified bubbles which Stitch could barely dodge.

–GIANT. ELECTRIC. BUBBLE! –yelled she while charging her most powerful attack.

Stitch left Yuna and the container on the floor and rapidly removed a hydrant from the floor and launched it to Bubbles.

Both attacks were used almost at the same time and hit almost at the same moment.

–NOW! –yelled both doctors to Gantu.

–As you say –said he and deactivated the ship's camouflage and descended to the scene.

Four nets were launched from the ship and captured Bubbles, Buttercup, Stitch and the container.

–No! Wait! –yelled Yuna while trying to save Stitch from the tentacles that came from the ship. And failed.

She couldn't do something, she just gazed at the ship taking his friend and the container away.

She understood everything in that moment, and there was only one person that may have the force to help her…

1Hey!

*You may watch the Youtube channel "Proto Mario" to understand the reference.

**That's how they pronounce his name in Japanese, just like hoe they say Blossom like "Blossomeh" and Bubbles like "Bubblusohm". Watch the transformation sequences in Japanese to hear it by yourself.

***I feel like that's a reference to something.

****Is that an actual word?

*****One of the many cheat codes that you could use in Age Of Empires II, it unlocked a blue cobra car that drove itself and was like so hilarious to kill whole armies in the middle ages with a freaking car xD.

******A reference to the Gravity Falls episode "The Hand That Rocks The Mabel".

*******That's from Undertale whenever you save.

Wow!, those are A LOT of references, and this chapter had lots of action too! So stick around if you want to see (or read) the end of the episode because NEXT TIME ON THE POWERPUFF GIRLS STITCH!, who will save our heroes if there are no heroes around except for… So see ya later with "Finally!, a Good (or Evil) Lair!"

Also, sorry for the lack of uploads on April (if we don't count the April Fools Chapter), I've been busy with school lately, and I will possibly be this month, but I'll be finally free this June on VACATIONS (high school rocks!). And thanks for reading :D


	14. Update New Plan

**New plan**

So, it's been a while, hi!

I'm sorry for the lack of new chapters from the last months and the thing is... I'm having writers block.

At the start of this story I had so much in mind, new experiments, returning villains, connections between both series (even before the crossover story takes place) and I was so excited to share those ideas with someone.

And so I started writing.

First, I wanted to write an introduction, the explanation of the crossover, the bad guys unite and the heroes need to join forces to stop them; but I kind of didn't have much interest in that part: I was looking foward to what I wanted to write later on.

And after the last chapter I uploaded, I had writers block, I didn't know how to continue.

I stopped thinking about it, maybe the idea would pop into my mind later on, and so I wrote other things.

I even created a Wattpad account and uploaded an original story (probably not, but if you're interested, my name is exactly the same as this account "MetaCross").

And to this day, I still don't know how to continue it, every time I think about it I end up imagining what would happen later on, like and episode when Bubbles accidentaly wishes for a big sister in front of wishy washy and we meet Bonnie Z; or another one where Noisy tells the secret identity of the Powerpuff Girls Z. It's fun.

So here's my plan:

I'm going to change this story's name and make it a **prequel.**

That's right! I'm going to write another story which will take place after this "ark" and I'll get to share my ideas with you guys!

So what do you think? Do you like it? Please let me know in a review or via private messaging and tell me if you have any ideas or requests for this new story, It'll sure help me out!

Either way, you should be able to read the new story this weekend if I'm lucky with putting together my thoughts.

Hope you like it!


End file.
